


coming into love

by bazboosted



Series: offgun oneshots [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, IDK??????, M/M, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, also, im so sorry for this, it's 5am help, it's just, offgun married, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazboosted/pseuds/bazboosted
Summary: So when Gun reminded him it was Nong Pim's birthday today, and asked him if he wanted to come over, almost shyly, Off couldn't help but notice, he just didn't have it in him to say no. He didn't want to say no."Okay, I'll drive over right from the airport", he had said."Okay, Papii. See you soon."
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: offgun oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921327
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	coming into love

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5am, i haven't slept a wink, im on my phone, my laptop crashed on me, i really need a new phone this one is almost dying and ive never posted a fic. ever. and im just thinking of offs tweet. and the hashtag. nongs bedroom. what did u mean. why. h

"I cannot believe we are trending again", Off chuckled.

"Papii!", Gun whined, "It's your fault! You knew this would happen. And give me my remote control back". Gun tried to reach for the remote control with his hands, leaning over Off, his face brushing lightly over Off's torso. The tips of Gun's ears were the prettiest shade of pink, Off noticed.

"Why do you keep teasing me", Gun grumbles, finally grabbing the remote with his hands and turning away.

"And here I thought you wanted me to reciprocate, Nong'Gun", Off teases him back. "For years you keep trying to hold my hands and now that I do...", he trails off playfully. It was fun, their trivial banter. Off missed this. Off missed him on his trip. Off missed hanging out on set with him, working on some show, or in his condo, during Offgun Fun Night filmings. Or his random visits. Having him around. He was so busy with his work, and Gun with his. The filming of I Am Tee, Me Too seems ages ago now, days and nights spent in each others company, surrounded by their friends. Tay and Krist being loud with him, Singto forever the eye of the storm, calm and humouring. New napping away when he's not provoking Tay. And Gun. Always Gun, napping on his legs. Snacking between his takes, tapping away on his phone. Giggling with Tay and Singto. Smiling softly at him, almost verging on shyness, when he notices Off looking at him. Soft and affectionate, and so so full of love. His Gun.

So when Gun reminded him it was Nong Pim's birthday today, and asked him if he wanted to come over, almost shyly, Off couldn't help but notice, he just didn't have it in him to say no. He didn't _want_ to say no.

"Okay, I'll drive over right from the airport", he had said.

"Okay, Papii. See you soon." Off could almost hear the smile in his voice over the phone, could imagine the slightest crease of his dimple.

Things were a little different between them. Things have been a little different between them for a few months now. You could ask him when it all started, ask him to pinpoint the exact moment Off started to notice, but really, it was a slow and gradual process, Off thinks. Being in love in Gun, and that's what it was, Off now realizes, was not something that happened overnight. There was no moment of sudden realization, no big epiphany. It was just the smallest things, really. Things they have always done, things were habitual to them, because of this weird pseudo-romance thing they were stuck in for years now. Except maybe somewhere down the line, in moments spent flirting on-camera and then off-camera, tender neck and forehead kisses, the hugs, that were only for others' eyes weren't suddenly that anymore.

It all started with some dumb movie he was watching, really. It was way back when Gun never used to hesitate with his showy gestures of affection, going for his usual neck kiss, especially in front of the camera, holding his hand during lives. He doesn't even remember what it was. He just remembers feeling this sudden moment of breathlessness, sitting on his couch in the dark alone in his condo. Unable to even imagine a life where Gun got too tired of his aloofness, or mistook it for him being uncomfortable, and stopped treating him affectionately. Off knew he wasn't the most good-looking man Gun could have, not Gun, not with so many friends who knew so many other people, and definitely not with his twinkling eyes and plush lips and the cutest fucking giggle. He didn't have any charming features. _But put together, it's all charming_ , Gun had said, offhandedly. Off remembers being incredibly flustered, trying to laugh it off.

Sitting in the dark, he decided that he would be more forthcoming with his affections. Meet him somewhere in the middle. It was the least Gun deserved. Wonderful, loving Gun.

What he hadn't expected was Gun to be suddenly shy whenever Off tried to reciprocate his affectionate gestures. At first it was confusing, the hesitant manner Gun would adopt, and then he realized, gleefully, _Nong is shy_. It was refreshing. He would have done anything to see Gun smile shyly at him, the tips of his ears dusted a pretty shade of pink. And so he did.

Suddenly, slipping his hand into Gun's while crossing the road, or even while walking side-by-side was the most natural thing in the world. _And I could have been doing this the whole time_ , Off had wondered the first time he realized what was happening.

There weren't any grand confession scenes, not really. _Not yet_. But it was there. Whatever _it_ was. He knew it. Gun knew it. Fucking Tay knew it. ("It's just been what, 2 days? Off Jumpol, you're whipped", Tay had cackled gleefully, after Gun hung up the phone. Off scowled at him, debating if getting out of his bed to throttle his best friend was really worth it. He _did_ have a stupid smile on his face while he was talking, he's aware. Whatever.)

There was a knock on the door and Gun stood up, walking over to the door to answer it. It was Pim.  
"Phi, will you be staying over tonight?"

Off looked at Gun, eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes, "Of course. It's too late now anyway."

"Some of my friends are coming over. Will you stay for lunch, Phi?"

"Sure. Whatever the birthday girl wants", Off smiles at her.

"Phi is getting soft in his old age", Pim teases him.

"Keep calling Phi old and you won't be getting any birthday presents..."

"Ah, Phi! You can't do that! I will turn in for the night then, good night! I'll be waiting for my present tomorrow, okay!", with that she waves hurriedly and goes out of the room, taking Bibi with her.

Gun closes the door behind him. "Some of Papi's t-shirts are still in my wardrobe", Gun giggles, walking over to the bed. "You can change before sleeping."

"Yeah? How many poor souls do you steal clothes from?"

"Papi! What stealing?! You know I only borrow from you!" Gun almost looks offended, his lips forming a barely there pout. Off has to force himself to look away from them.

"Ah, borrow, you say. And yet I never see them again, my poor clothes...", he continues, getting up to go look into the closest, grinning as Gun grumbles behind him, pretending to be affronted.

"Since when does Pim knock on your door anyway?", Off wonders loudly, changing into an old faded t-shirt of his. It smelled of Gun's detergent, familiar and comforting. "I remember you complaining incessantly about Nong never knocking on your door and just barging in", he chuckles. The Phunsawat siblings got along like a house on fire, but Off definitely wasn't envious of were their fights.

 _You are just too alike_ , he used to say. _Whose side are you on, anyway?,_ Gun used to ask heatedly.

"It's only for today," Gun mumbles behind him, adding something Off couldn't make out.

"What was that?" Off turns back to look at him.

Gun was already in bed, lying facedown, his face pressed into his pillow. He peeks at Off and says, still barely audible, "It's only because you're here today."

"Oh." Off meets his eyes, smiles. Gun smiles back at him. Off joins him in his bed, settling down into the space Gun left for him. The right side. His side. Gun always sleeps on his left. It's just always been like that, one of those many habits they had that he has no idea how it started and when, and yet he holds onto them, the familiarity of it all. Gun switches off the lights and wriggles closer to him, and then proceeds to cuddle into his side. Off feels his heart flutter. Okay, so they're cuddling. Okay. He can definitely get behind that.

"How was your vacation? Did you miss home? Did you bully P'Tay into eating experimental food again?", Gun asked. Casually. As if he's not cuddling him right now. Cuddling him was nothing new. This, though. Cuddling him in his family home, in his bed, in the dark. _Home._

"Ah, you should have seen Tay's face", he chuckles, remembering.

"Did you meet any girls there?", Gun asks. He feels him shifting beside him on the bed.

"I haven't dated in years! You know that! I was talking to you the whole time,  anyway....", he trails off. It was new. This was not their normal brand of conversation. But then, so was this. Everything about this. Uncharted territory.

Gun hums. It was too dark but Off could feel his smile. No, no confession, _not yet_. But it was almost a little scary, the way they had fallen into some semblance of domesticity. No grand confession, no firework-worthy kisses. _Not yet_ , he reminded himself. Just two familiar souls coming home. They were headed here, anyway. It's not even a matter of _if_ , just a _when_. He never understood the concept of falling in love, anyway. Not when this existed. Coming into love, he thinks, _not falling_. Comforting. Familiar. Coming _home_.  
  


Gun puts an arm around his torso. Snuggles closer. "You must be tired. Sleep." Pat's his stomach, keeps his hand there. "Goodnight, Papii."

Off smiles. Pulls Gun closer to him, pecks him on his forehead. _Home_. "Goodnight, Gun."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the word vomit TT as u can probably tell, im not a writer press fff
> 
> also.
> 
> offgun married.
> 
> find me on twt @offsgunn


End file.
